User blog:PrettyRaveGirl/the Bullworth Story of Mikaela Whitesides
Chapter 1 :As I was arriving to Bullworth Academy I've always wanted to try boarding school. I always wanted to know what it'd be like to be away from my parents for a year, spending time in a dormitory. My mom had always wanted me to go to a highly academic school, if she had the money to do so. Now she has more money than she ever had, for she had struck rich in the lottery. The same thing happened with my dad. However, they were both divorced. I could call myself lucky, because I now belong to one of the richest families in the U.S. Mom won $350,000,000, while dad received $50,000,000 more than what she had. The jackpot that dad won is the highest amount of money you could ever win. Since then, my mom picked out the "perfect school" for me to got to, Bullworth Academy. She told me all about and bought me a couple uniforms to wear on the first day I arrived. At the moment that I was thinking about arriving, the limo stopped at an Arch with opened gates. It read "Bullworth". Outside was a girl with bright red hair and makeup, wearing a white blouse with a teal tie, a teal skirt with her legs adorned with knee high stockings, her feet were covered with mary janes, and her hair was held up with a high ponytail. The driver opened the door. I stepped onto the stony ground. I was wearing a white buttoned up shirt with a yellow and blue striped tie and a blue sweater vest with the letter B, a blue skirt, knee high lacey white stockings, glossy black mary janes and a pink garter. My makeup consisted of blue eyeshadow, black eyeliner, and pink lipstick. My hair was layered, teased up on the stop, straight with a pink streak and a blue floppy bow. Since I was so tall my skirt was a bit short. Not too short to where I'd look like a skanky Catholic school girl, and the mary janes kinda made my feet look a bit longer. The girl gave a smile and said, "Hiya, my name is Christy Martin. Miss Danvers sent me to show you to the girl's dorm and help you with any luggage." She looked over my shoulder at the limo. "So, I'm guessing you're rich right?" My face was of admiration, “Why yes I am. Both sets of my parents are millionaires." "Wow! You are soooo lucky!" she exclaimed."Do you need any help with your luggage?" "No thanks," I replied. "I'd rather do it myself." I scrambled back into the limo to get my two suite cases, duffle bag, and five shopping bags. "Are you sure you don't need any help?" She asked again. My arms were full as I looked at her. "No, I'm fine." I smiled back. "Hey, I never asked your name. What is it?" Christy asked me. "My name is Mikaela Whitesides, but you can call me Mikki." I answered. Christy glanced down at her watch. "Oh, we can't waste any time at the moment. I definitely need to show you to the dorm. Follow me" She started to walk. I walked behind her. Being that my arms were full, and there were students everywhere. There was a middle circle area. In front of me was the main school building to my left and right were dormitories. The left was where boys were walking in and out. My right was where girls did the same. Christy was heading in that direction, and so I continued to follow her. A girl with braided black hair and glasses stared at me as she was walking. Another passed by me with a leather jacket, a pink baby tee and tight leather capris took a quick glance at me and kept walking. Her hair was a red brown bob and she was wearing brown makeup with red lipstick. "There's a girl who might be interested in you." Christy mentioned." She's part of the preps group. They talk about money and wealth. There might be other cliques you can join also." I was quite curious and wanted to know more. "What other cliques are there?" "Well there are bullies, nerds, preps, jocks and greasers." she replied. "Bullies of course go and like to pick on weak kids, and girls. They wear white buttoned shirts and jeans. You might wanna stay clear of them. Nerds are smart; they are into mathematics, science, etc. They are into Role playing, pretending to be these weird and fictitious characters. Jocks, they're big and tough. They like to exercise, eat healthy, and are bigger and stronger than everybody. Last but not least are the greasers. They wear those leather jackets, comb their hair back, work on their bikes, and have mechanic skills." "I'm so like the Jocks. I take dietary supplements, like to work on equipment, eat some healthy things. I usually work on the treadmill though." "We don't have any equipment here, but you can do cheerleading here." said Christy."Were you ever a cheerleader?" I can remember having fun last year cheering for the football and basket ball teams. "I have penty of experience." I said. "Really? You might wanna show your moves to Mandy to get on the team. She's the head cheerleader." Still talking, we entered through the doors. The dorm had a cozy feeling to it. To the right of me was a lounging area with light wood furniture, a soda dispenser, a fire place and a staircase. My left was bedrooms. The dorm had a cozy feeling to it. Walls had a fancy floral pattern, a creamy pink carpet lay beneath my feet, and the walls were adorned with gold frame portraits of royals and teachers. I also saw some columns with flower vases. "Your room is upstairs." said Christy. "It's on the left side of the hall the second to the first that leads to the stairs." I couldn't wait to put all my stuff down. I really wanted to see my new classes and meet new people. As soon as I was done the intercom broke the flow of the dorm. "Mikaela Whitesides please come to the office, Dr.Crabblesnitch and I would like to meet you before you begin any of your classes." It sounded like an elegant British lady like voice. "That's Miss Danvers." said Christy. “You should get going." I had no time to waste. I dashed down the down the stairs and out the doors. I ran so fast that I almost ran into a boy. Managing to stop five feet away, the boys turned around and took a long glance at me. They were bullies. My hair began to stand on end. I wasn't worried about getting picked on. The only thing that was on my mind was that they were about to do the exact same thing I was thinking about. The middle bully grimaced. He had blonde hair and acne on his fore head. "Hey, aren't you the new girl?" said the bully with reddish brown hair to the right. They started towards me. I began to back up."Uh, yea." my voice was beginning to tremble. I bumped into a bully with brown hair and a beat up face."Do you know what we do to new kids?" said the blonde. They all began to circle me. My heart began to pace, and I could hear it rattling my rib cage."But the thing is, you look a little too sexy to beat down." he said. “Grab her Tom!" said bully with brown, red hair. Tom's arms reached for me. Without thinking I covered my eyes and kicked the blonde bully straight in the crotch. He let out a yelp and muttered," Freakin Hell! Ugh, that was the worst out of all girls!" The bullies stopped and watched their friend writhe in pain. "YOU'RE GETTING YER ASS SMACKED LITTLE GIRL!" yelled Tom. The right thing at the moment was to run. I tried to run so fast. Fast enough to leave them in my trail of dust. They were after me, but after a short period of time they stopped to catch their breath. "She's so damn fast!" said one of them panting. I did not stop until I got to a fountain with a statue of a bull holding a football. There were three arches leading to three buildings. Then I heard yelling voices in the background saying, " I'm gonna kick that little girl's ass!" I began running again, but then I was pulled to the side. A hand covered my mouth. I flinched at the moment and stood very still. The voices passed by, and none of the bullies entered where I was. "This is wasting my damn time! We'll get her later. Might as well tell Russell all about this incident." one of the bullies said. I was then released, shaking a bit. "I usually don't do this to other girls, but you seem to have been alot of trouble." said a gentleman British voice behind me. Turning to see who helped me escape, I saw a tall boy wearing a blue argyle print sweater over a long sleeve white shirt, wearing gray slacks and white shoes. He had reddish-brown hair, almost auburn and combed ot of his face, brown eyes, and a bit tan looking, at least a foot taller than me. "I don't think we've ever met before." he smiled at me," You must be the new girl. Miss Danvers sent me to tell you that she's too busy right now, and that Mr. Crabblesnitch will talk to you tomorrow afternoon at lunch time." I was so greatful for him pulling me out of the way."Thanks for trying to hide me." I said with a gracious smile. "Oh, that." he was blushing. " It was nothing. Pausing for a second, he held his hand out," My name is Bif taylor. Your name?" I shook his hand pleasantly. Both Bif and I were smiling. "My name is Mikaela Whitesides. You can call me Mikki for short." "It's such, a beautiful name." He bent down to kiss my hand. In a way It felt unpleasant, but I accepted it. "Such charming manners you have Bif. I know I took some etiquette classes to be more polite and have manners, but mom is still not pleased. How are you so arrogant?" I asked. Bif answered with his head held high, “It is the preppy way to be arrogant, take pride in wealth, and look down at those who are paupers. Such as those dirty, filthy rats all the way over there!" he pointed his finger leading all the way to my left. I looked to see a group of kids with leather jackets and slicked back hair. One of them lighted a cigarette and sat back against the wall. It was so easy to notice. They were greasers, but they were in the wrong time period. "I thought they didn't quite exist anymore!" my mind was in ponder. "Well, it seems as if they are my friend. Sadly" Bif put his hand on my shoulder. "Oh, I almost forgot to hand this out to you." He gave me a neatly folded piece of paper."This has all of your classes. In 10 minutes is Gym class. I think you might want to head over there right now." he nudged me. " Where is the gym building located?" I asked him He pointed his finger away from the greaser's area towards the left. Pushing me forward he said," You might want to head there right now. Good luck!" he waved his hand. Sighing, I moved forward. Three yards away from me stood a muscular, bulky African American jock. He wore a letterman jacket, brown slacks, and blue tennis shoes. His face seemed stern, but he wasn't looking at me. "I'm gonna bust up your gut and watch you bleed!" he yelled. I was scared, so I closed my eyes. Waiting for something to happen, the only thing I felt was wind blowing the hair in my face. He zoomed past me. I could hear the sound of glass breaking, and a smell so unbearable that it started to make me gag. Looking back I saw a skinny figure wearing a long sleeved green sweater, had light red hair and was wearing glasses. Both were in fighting position. Then I heard running footsteps and yelling," I'ma stuff a whole pound cake down your throat!" A small jock with brown hair hair and a blue sweater jumped into the fight. Not long was it broken up by a man wearing a blue uniform. "School prefect, halt immediately!" He was chasing after the black jock. The other two people scrambled to get away. The small jock was heading towards me. Stepping out of the way, he stopped and eyed me. His expression on his face was telling me that I shouldn't be here. I turned away my head and was walking towards two buildings. Someone then noticed me and stopped right by me, "If you want to know where the coach is, keep going forward until you get to the staires. He's out in the football field." I turned to see a cheerleader. She was wearing a blue uniform outfit with the letter B, she had purple eyeshadown and brown makeup on. Her hair was tied up in a purple ribbon and was wearing blue tennis shoes. She had a valley girl like attitude. Smiling, she said to me, "You look different than most girls. I like your makeup." I was sure to like her. "Thanks, I like your's too. I think I must get going now. It was nice talking to you." She smiled and then said, "Oh you don't have to worry, we're in the same class together." My right brow rose, "How do you know?" "You have the same schedule as some of the jocks here. Usually when there's a new student, everyone knows about him or her. There's alot of students who want to meet you" The cheerleader then glared at the small jock that was walking behind me. "Right Kirby?" He stopped and was looking at her glumly, the back at me. The way he was staring at me made me wince. "Kirby is in all of your classes." said the cheerleader. "Wait, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Mandy Wiles, and I'm the head of the cheer team." "Oh, I've wanted to join. I did cheerleading for 2 years at my last school." She looked at me assuringly, "Hon, if you're going to be on the team, you have to impress me. Enough about me. What's your name?" "My name is Mikaela Whitesides, but you can call me Mikki." The bell rung at the moment. All of the jocks ran either towards the field or the Gym buildings. Three jocks were following me. Kirby was right behind me. The other two were on my sides. To my right was a muscular jock with dark hair, wearing a bullworth t-shirt over a longsleeve white shirt, along with gray slacks and blue gym sneakers. "So, you're the new girl eh?" He said with a heavy European accent. "I already know you're name. It is, uh, Mikaela, right?" "Yes, it is" I looked to side of him. "My name is Juri Karamazov. You were saying earlier about joining cheer, no?" "What skills do you have?" asked Kirby curiously "I know some gymnastics, hip hop dancing, glowsticking, glowstringing and hardcore dancing." I replied "What the hell is glowstringing, glowsticking and hardcore dancing?" Asked the jock to my right. He was a big Juri, he had long blonde hair, he was wearing a Bullworth cap, a letterman jacket and gray slacks with blue tennis shoes. "Glow stringing is get a long string, attaching a glowstick to it and making patterns while swinging it around. Glowsticking is doing the tecktonicks with glowsticks. Hardcore dancing is shuffling to hardstyle rave music." "You know how to dance?" asked Kirby. "Alright then, lets see you dance!" "Ok then," I answered. "I'm gonna need to hear some music!" he said aloud. I remembered my Atomic DJ headphones, taking them off over my head and putting them over his head. They were connected to my video mp3. Kirby pressed button, and the music blasted from headphones. It was so loud that it made all three of the jocks jump. "You listen to some head-poundin music! Doesn't this deafen your ears?" He asked. I was already dancing. Twisting and turning, sliding across the floor, kicking hear and there. They couldn't take their eyes off me. People began to crowd around me. I was paying attention to the beat of music matching my every stomp step to it. Mandy was behind me watching, "Damn you're good!" "What the hell is going on?" yelled a sergeant like voice. "It's the new girl." said Juri. "Her dance is so perfect. I recognize this music in Europe." "What the hell are you doing?" Boomed the voice again. "All of you get to class!" "Who's he?" I asked aloud. "Uh, that's the coach." Replied Kirby. "Oh.." I felt so stupid for just saying that. "You! Get to cheerleading! Now!" said Mr. Burton. "I haven't even given her the lessons yet!" said Mandy.Mr. Burton yelled, "Well, I don't care! As long as there's a girl with a dance talent, they're on the team!" I can tell that Mandy was growing rigid. Looking through her eyes I can see the "pissed off" look. In a way, I felt the same. You can't just put someone in cheer if you've never been out through tryouts! This is really ridiculous. The whole time I was with the cheerleaders. The group was consisted of Mandy and Christy, the two girls whom I've already met. The other two were Pinky Gauthier and Angie. "Bif told me all about you. Now that I've seen you dance, I have more to tell about you." Pinky said with delight. It's usually not the dance that impresses people, it's usually my artwork."Uh, there's more than just dancing that shows my personality. You should see what my wardrobe consists of." Angie later commented, "Hey I saw you while I was walking to class. Something about you is so unique. I don't know what makes you that way." At the end of class, the sky began to dim. It was 4:00 PM. I was walking with Mandy. There was something on my mind was bothering me, and I just had to ask."You know Kirby right?" "Yeah, he's been acting kinda strangely after he saw you today." We walked until I saw Bif. He smiled, "Hello Mikaela!" he called out to me in his friendly voice. "You don't have to worry about tomorrow, because it's the weekend! Why not come down to the prep boxing arena?" "Sure why not?" I said. I had no idea you could explore around town. How I feel so glad that I'm away from my parents. Bif was nice enough to let me ride on his moped. He gave me a helmet and said, "Hold on tightly, the moped can be extremely fast." The engines fired along with other mopeds. It felt as if it were a biker's squad. We were zipping through the streets, passing cars and people. It actually didn't take long to get there. It only took five minutes. All of the preps were just getting off their scooters when out of nowhere; greasers started barraging them with slingshots. There was only 3 of them and 7 of the preps. All of the preps were in their fighting positions and began gang up on the greasers. "I'm going to beat the poor out of you!" I heard one say. "I'm an excellent boxer you know!" shouted another. It was all to overwhelming for me. So I walked into the building. Bif was out there joining the fight, and so I sat on the benches watching two boxers brawling. "Ah, isn't it an amazement to watch the best of a champion boxer." said a British accent behind me. I looked up to see a blonde with black eyebrows and blue eyes. He was slightly a bit shorter than Bif. “My name is Derby Harrington, I'm the leader of the preps." "If you're the leader of the preps, who are the rest of the leaders?" “Why would I care about knowing other leaders? If you want to know more about the school, you might as well find Jimmy Hopkins," Huh, what an interesting name. Category:Blog posts